yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Куроко Каменага
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Куроко Каменага (англ. Kuroko Kamenaga) ― одна из учениц в Akademi High School и член студенческого совета. Внешний вид Куроко носит форму студенческого совета. У Куроко длинные прямые чёрные волосы, цвет её глаз ― тёмно-синий. Она носит серые очки с прикрепленной цепью и чёрные колготки. На левой руке она носит красную повязку с надписью 生徒会, означающей «студенческий совет». Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Куроко ― опасная. Если Куроко заметит подозрительное поведение Аяно, она прыснет той в лицо перцовым баллончиком и скрутит, связав руки и ноги. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Куроко начинает патрулировать все помещения, за исключением клубов и классных комнат. В 8:00 AM Куроко идёт в класс 3-2. В 1:00 PM снова патрулирует школу. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM снова патрулирует школу. : В пятницу в это же время идёт на собрание лидеров клубов и студенческого совета в комнату совещаний. В 4:00 PM идёт в комнату студенческого совета и остаётся там до конца дня. Интересы thumb|center|300px На данный момент все интересы Куроко можно узнать только через Cyberstalk. Факты * Она впервые была показана в видео The Student Council in Yandere Simulator (Gameplay Focus). * Её имя и фамилия в переводе с японского означают «Чёрная Черепаха» (Kuro Kame, 黒亀). ** Буквальное значение её имени ― «Чёрное дитя» (黒子), а фамилии ― «Длинная черепаха» (亀長) или «Вечная черепаха» (亀永). * Куроко основана на одном из четырёх символов китайского мифа. * Исходя из информации в её профиле, она была президентом студенческого совета до Мегами Сайко. Теперь она является вице-президентом и заменяет Мегами, пока та отсутствует. * YandereDev считает, что если бы она не была в студенческом совете, она была бы школьным библиотекарем.Silly SC Questions. * Куроко ― вегетарианец, потому что ей нравятся животные.A Few Questions About The Student Council. * Куроко пахнет лавандой. * Куроко думает, что Инфо-чан ― мифQuestion about Info-chan and Student Council. * Она похожа на своих родителей. * Скорее всего, Куроко ― самый взрослый ученик школыQuestions about the Student Council. * Если бы YandereDev решил разделить студенческий совет по половому соотношению 50/50, то она была бы парнемA thought I had about the student council (somewhat question for dev and the fans?). * Самая экстремальная вещь, которую она когда-либо делала, это поездка на американских горках, так как её уговорила Широми Тораиоши сделать этоQuestions to yandere dev. * Она не плакала больше 10 летSome questions. * Если бы она была учителем, она бы работала профессором в колледжеIf the Student Council members were teachers.... * Если бы кто-то открыто говорил о своих извращенных фантазиях, связанных со студенческим советом, она бы поправила свои очки таким образом, чтобы от них отражался свет, скрывавший её глаза, но кроме этого, не показывала бы никакой реакцииQuestion For Student Council. * Куроко предпочитает официальную / деловую одеждуSC questions. * Она любит смотреть классические японские фильмы, наподобие «Семь самураев». * Голос Куроко напоминает голос YoRHa No.2 Type B из видеоигры NieR: AutomataSC Voices. Источники en:Kuroko Kamenaga de:Kuroko Kamenaga es:Kuroko Kamenaga fr:Kuroko Kamenaga pl:Kuroko Kamenaga pt-br:Kuroko Kamenaga zh-tw:Kuroko Kamenaga Категория:Студенческий совет Категория:Персонажи Категория:Опасный (характер) Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Класс 3-2